


cowlicks

by sweet_juju_magumbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shit just keeps getting more random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_juju_magumbo/pseuds/sweet_juju_magumbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knew how particular Dean was about his hair, so how a certain small clump of said hair at the crown of his head repeatedly escaped his attention, he couldn't understand. </p><p>He might have enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cowlicks

     Cas knew how particular Dean was about his hair, so how a certain small clump of said hair at the crown of his head repeatedly escaped his attention, he couldn't understand.

     Day after day Cas noticed it, how the belligerent strands, what the Internet informed him was called a “cowlick”, stood in defiance of the rest of Dean’s tamely styled hair.

     He might have enjoyed it.

     He also might have enjoyed trying to smooth it into place, particularly the first time, when Dean jumped a mile high at his touch and instantly grew indignant that not all of his hair behaved.

     When it became obvious that the cowlick would remain so and that Dean did not appreciate his constant attempts to tame the rebellious strands, because, damn it, Cas, worrying about hair and shit was for girls like Sam, Cas changed tactics. Now he tried to make as much of Dean’s hair stand on end as was possible.

     He might have enjoyed this even more.

     Dean might not have.

     But he didn’t stop it either, no matter how much he might complain about it. Cas knew that he didn’t really mind, the proof in the way Dean might have leaned into the touch not-so-subtly.

     That, at least, was something they might have both enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) Random, short little fluff (that may or may not actually be fluff??) Title is pathetic, as usual, writing inconsequential, but I wanted to just share this little image with you guys. I find it incredibly endearing for odd, unknown reasons. That is all.


End file.
